Transformers: Truth or Dare Multi
by AquaStarDark
Summary: A little fangirl named Mink uses her powers of fangirls to bring transformers from multiple different universes for a game of Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people who are reading this, so I saw a lot of transformers truth or dare fics and I thought it would be fun to make one that includes a whole bunch of different transformers from different types, now, let the fun begin.

 **Hello people that are reading this, I do not own any characters except for 'Mink' and the story, now enjoy the reading of this fic. Please remember this story has a slightly different style of writing than in my usual stories. (This is my first truth or dare fic, please don't judge me.)**

 **Boredom and getting the transformers:**

Mink is bored.

There has been nothing interesting for the last twenty four hours,

"I am bored".

Mink complains loudly.

A bored Mink is a destructive Mink.

She scoots to her pet mink.

"Oh , what should we do? Mum banned me from the tv because I smashed the computer with a hammer when my brother deleted my truth or dare list."

Suddenly she had an idea "please random powers of fangirlism, don't fail me now" she whispered, then she disappeared into the transformers dimensions to get her players.

*In Transformers Prime*

Mink teleported to the command center of the Nemesis.

She appears in the command center, all the decepticons she wants are there.

Megatron, Knockout, Dreadwing, Airachnid, Predaking, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave.

They stop and stare at her.

"Prepare to be teleported" she yells like a maniac, they fall through her portal.

"Autobot time" she grinned and teleported to the autobot base.

All the autobots were in the hanger.

Wheeljack, Optimus prime, Arcee, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

"What is that human doing here" Arcee questioned when she saw Mink.

Mink just winked and they all fell into her portal.

"Okay now I just have to bring Cliffjumper and Breakdown to life"

She grinned, brought them to life and transported them to her dimension.

"Okay, next fandom now" mink teleported.

*in Transformers Animated*

"There are a lot of transformers here" Mink shrugs, "I'll just transport them in a random way".

The Transformers were transported to her dimension.

"Okay I am done here, next world now"

*in Transformers Armada*

Mink appears in the middle of a battle.

She looks around, all the transformers are there, even sideways.

"OH YOUR TEN CENTIMETER AWAY" Mink yelled, the battle stopped and everyone looked at her as if she was an idiot (shes not denying that), or maybe crazy. (Mink's not denying either).

"See you later" Mink grinned and then everyone was teleported to her little dimension.

"Now, I've gotten everyone from the dimensions I know well, time to get a few from the ones I barely know" Mink pondered over which ones she should get.

"Okay, I've decided" mink thought out loud, Mink disappeared into the next dimension.

*movieverse*

Mink appeared in the base of the autobots, the bots she wants are there.

"Hi" mink stuck her tongue out and the autobots were transported into her dimension.

"Now I bring Jazz back to life and transport him" Mink giggled as she did what she said she'd do.

"Now for the next group" Mink teleported.

*In Transformers G1*

Mink appeared in a random field.

"Transport time" she sang and the transformers she wanted were in her dimension.

"Now, the final group" Mink cackled and teleported.

*In Transformers Cybertron*

"I barely know anyone here so I chose just a few" Mink teleported the ones she knew and liked into her mini dimension.

"Watch out transformers, it's playtime" Mink cackled and teleported into her truth or dare dimension.

 **I hop that chapter was ok. If there are any transformers you want me to add, please tell me. Now I think you will want me to tell you which transformers will be in the truth or dare, well, your wish will be answered.**

 **Here you go:**

 **Transformers prime:**

 _ **Decepticons:**_

 **Soundwave**

 **Laserbeak**

 **Megatron**

 **Knockout**

 **Dreadwing**

 **Arachnid**

 **Predaking**

 **Starscream**

 **Shockwave**

 **Breakdown**

 _ **Autobots:**_

 **Optimus prime**

 **Wheeljack**

 **Arcee**

 **Bulkhead**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Ratchet**

 **Smokescreen**

 **Ultra magnus**

 **Cliffjumper**

 **Transformers animated:**

 _ **Decepticons:**_

 **Megatron**

 **Blackarachnia**

 **Blitzwing**

 **Lugnut**

 **Soundwave**

 **Shockwave**

 **Starscream**

 **Swindle**

 _ **Autobots:**_

 **Arcee**

 **Blurr**

 **Bulkhead**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Grimlock**

 **Jazz**

 **Jetfire**

 **Jetstorm**

 **Optimus prime**

 **Prowl**

 **Ratchet**

 **Sentinel prime**

 **Snarl**

 **Swoop**

 **Ultra magnus**

 **Wreck gar**

 _ **Neutrals:**_

 **Waspinator**

 **Transformers armada:**

 _ **Decepticons:**_

 **Megatron**

 **Thrust**

 **Cyclonus**

 **Starscream**

 **Demolisher**

 **Wheeljack**

 _ **Autobots:**_

 **Optimus prime**

 **Jetfire**

 **Hot shot**

 **Red alert**

 **Smokescreen**

 **Scavenger**

 **Blurr**

 **Sideswipe**

 _ **Neutral/unicron:**_

 **Sideways**

 **Movieverse:**

 _ **Autobots:**_

 **Optimus prime**

 **Bumblebee**

 **Ironhide**

 **Ratchet**

 **Jazz**

 **Transformers G1:**

 _ **Decepticons:**_

 **Megatron**

 **Starscream**

 **Skywarp**

 **Thundercracker**

 **Soundwave**

 **Ravage**

 **Lazerbeak**

 **Rumble**

 **Frenzy**

 _ **Autobots:**_

 **Bumblebee**

 **Optimus prime**

 **Prowl**

 **Jazz**

 **Wheeljack**

 **Prowl**

 **Sunstreaker**

 **Sideswipe**

 **Red Alert**

 **Ratchet**

 **Ironhide**

 **Skyfire**

 **Transformers cybertron:**

 _ **Decepticons:**_

 **Megatron**

 **Starscream**

 **Thundercracker**

 **Ransack**

 **Crumplezone**

 **Thunderblast**

 _ **Autobots:**_

 **Vector prime**

 **Jetfire**

 **Red alert**

 **Hotshot**

 **Landmine**

 **Scattershot**

 **Override**

 **Breakdown**

 **Clocker**

 _ **Neutral/unicron:**_

 **Sideways**

 **This might have not been completely accurate, but I tried, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi i'm back with another chapter, I do not own anything except for mink and the story, please enjoy.**

Mink appeared in her truth or dare dimension, the autobots and decepticons were fighting each other, basically everyone was fighting everyone.

'Are you kidding me' pretty much summed up her thoughts.

Mink got very annoyed, she transformed into a femme to make what she was going to do more powerful.

"SHUT UP" she yelled, everyone stopped fighting and they stared at her.

"Wait… you're the one who sent us here" TF Armada Blurr exclaimed.

"Yep" Mink grinned like a cheshire cat.

Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Now, now, I do not want any of that, you are all here to play my favorite game and you will all not fight anyone" Mink explained.

Everyone paused and then put their weapons away. "What is this game that you want to play with us" Ratchet questioned.

Mink smirked, "the game is called truth or dare", everyone groaned.

"Now I will do this in random order, it will take a while, but until then there are berth rooms down the corridor where you will all be staying in, now, go find your berth room and learn the destinations of the people you do not know" Mink told them.

"And why should we play this game with you" G1 Megatron sneered. "If you don't, you will all be set upon the scariest stuff ever (cough-fangirls-cough).

People hesitated, but then traveled to their berth rooms.

'Maybe I should have brought some of the humans along, oh well'

"This will be fun" Mink chuckled.

"Now let's see if I have all my supplies"

"Paint? Check."

"Size changers? Yep."

"Ratchet's wrenches? Check."

"Metal? Uh huh."

*six hours of checking off supplies later*

"I guess I've got everything, ok readers, I know this may not seem interesting, but please stick around, ok?"

Mink grins towards an imaginary camera.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Armada Starscream turns to his little yellow companion.

"Definitely" G1 Bumblebee agrees.

And the two return to their berth rooms, knowing that their fate has been sealed.

 **Sorry if this was not a interesting enough chapter** **,** **should be starting the dares next chapter.**

 **And sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **You can give me dares, but I will only use ones that I can deem 'appropriate' which means no slash, and if it has todo with a different fandom or has a game that it is based on, you would be required to do extra explaining in the case I not know it.**

 **And remember, next chapter I start dares.**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Dares 1

**I do not own anyone except for the story and Mink.**

Mink walks up to TFA Bumblebee.

"Hi Bee, you have a dare" mink grins.

"Okay fine, what is it" Bumblebee grumbles.

"I dare you to steal TFP Ratchet's favorite wrench, and when catches you, eat the wrench."

"Wha-bu, oh fine" Bumblebee frowned.

Bumblebee sneaks to TFP Ratchet's laboratory and picks up Ratchet's favorite wrench.

"Hey you, what are you doing with my wrench" Ratchet growls.

O_o, goes Bumblebee, quickly, he swallowed the wrench.

"BUMBLE BEE, I NEEDED THAT" Ratchet shouts in horror.

"You will pay for that!"

Ratchet's optics glowed bright red in fury

… _.1 hour later…_

"Hi Bee, how did it go" Mink says cheerfully as a beat up Bee entered the room.

TFA Bumblebee glared at her, "I hate you" he growled.

"Aww, I love you too" mink cooed in response.

Mink headed over to TFG1 Soundwave, "hi Sounders, you have a dare" Soundwave turned to face her.

"I dare you to say 'I am illogical' to TFP Shockwave, and then transform" Mink dared TFG1 Soundwave.

Soundwave nodded and headed toward TFP Shockwave's laboratory.

"Hello, you are the Soundwave from another world" TFP Shockwave says when Soundwave arrives.

Soundwave walks up to Shockwave, "I am illogical" Soundwave said.

"How", Shockwave questioned.

Soundwave transformed into a cassette player.

Shockwave stared at him "your world's transformations are illogical" Shockwave decided.

Soundwave walked away.

Mink grinned as she watched the whole thing.

Mink chuckled as she skipped off to tell the next dare.

Mink snuck up to TFARMADA Sideswipe and crouched right behind his leg.

"SIDESWIPE" Mink yelled as loud as she could.

"AHH" Sideswipe cried in surprise, he turned around to see mink giggling on the floor.

"Mink?, let me guess, I have a dare" Sideswipe sighed.

"Oh don't pout, it will be fun" Mink assured him.

Sideswipe tilted his head in confusion.

Mink whispered the dare into Sideswipe's audio receptor.

Sideswipe grinned and walked to the rec-room.

TFARMADA Sideways was leaning against the wall examining his guns when Sideswipe walked in.

Sideswipe walked up to Sideways and cheshire-cat grinned.

"What do you want Sideswipe" Sideways grumbled

"This" Sideswipe pulled a giant metal baseball bat (how did he get that?) out of his sub-space and struck Sideways in the helm with the bat.

"OUCH" yelled Sideways.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THATS REVENGE FOR BETRAYING MY BIG BRO" Sideswipe cackled as he continually slammed Sideways in the helm with the bat

"Hey what are you doing, stop that" TFARMADA Redalert hissed at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe hit him in the head too and, grinning, he skipped back to Mink with the bat hung over his shoulder.

"So, you completed your dare" Mink smiled as the happy form of Sideswipe skipped into the room.

"I loved that dare" Sideswipe shouted.

"Good" Mink smirked as she walked to her room to plan more dares.

-2 hours later-

TFP Soundwave raised his helm from work when he received his dare, he had been dreading the idea of receiving a dare for a while.

He feared that it may end up with him speaking or taking off his visor.

He pulls up the message on his visor, and is pleasantly surprised when he finds that the dare does not involve him doing what he dreaded he may need to do.

In fact, it had to do with a couple of his strengths.

The dare on the message read;

"You are dared to stand in the middle of the rec room, close your optics and then spin in a circle a few times. After spinning in a circle, you open your optics, the first person you see will be the person that you will be required to stalk. You will need to end up finding out this information:

Their favorite type of energon, what their name is, and what their speech pattern is like."

Soundwave stood and headed to the rec-room.

When he arrived, he noticed there were multiple mechs he did not recognise at all.

Soundwave walked to the middle of the room, closed his optics, and spun around.

When he opened his optics again after a few minutes of spinning, the first mech he saw was black and white, with a few extra colors here and there.

The mech had a blue visor on his head too.

The two locked visors for a few seconds, before Soundwave walked back to his work station, so he could easily watch the mech from the cameras.

Unfortunately for Soundwave, the computer was fried.

A note was attached to it;

'SORRY, BROKE COMPUTER WHEN PLAYING FLAPPY BIRD'.

Soundwave glares at the note, he had a feeling that this was Mink's doing, so the experience would be more entertaining for her and more embarrassing for him.

He walks away from the computer and towards the rec room to find his target.

In the rec room, he doesn't see his target.

Soundwave sighs, this gonna take a long time.

He sets out to find his target.

Half an hour later, he finds his target.

Then begins the stalking process.

He finds out the mech's name is Jazz 3 hours later when he is talking with some mechs from his universe.

A couple hours later, Jazz goes back to the rec room, and orders highgrade energon.

Ok, so his favorite energon is probably highgrade energon.

Later, Jazz is talking to his friends, he used lots of human slang!

While Soundwave stalked Jazz, Jazz noticed a dark colored decepticon with a visor over his entire face.

Jazz wondered which universe that mech was from, Mink told him that he was from G1.

Jazz was starting to get creeped out by the mech that kept following him.

He was happy to see when the mech left him when he started talking to Ironhide and Sideswipe.

When Soundwave left, he left to go find Mink.

Suddenly, Soundwave heard a sound behind him, no-one was there, he turned forward again.

Mink was in front of him. "Finished your dare, I see?"

Soundwave nods.

"Ok good, that's all the dares for today, keep reading!"

Mink grinned towards a wall while Soundwave questioned her sanity.

 **I hope it was a good enough chapter.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of it and any ideas for dares.**


	4. Dares 2

**I do not own anyone except for the story and Mink.**

Mink walks through the hallways and leaves a note at TFAnimated blurr's door, the note has the dare for him.

The next morning when TFAnimated blurr opened his door, he saw the note with the dare.

"Have-a-conversation-with-the-other-blurr-from-that-other-universe? Sounds-easy-enough." he then transformed and drove over to TFArmada blurr's door.

He knocked on the door, his counterpart opened the door "who are you"?

"My-name-is-Blurr-and-I-was-sent-here-to-talk-to-you-because-of-a-dare-how-are-you." the rapid speaking left the TFArmada Blurr staring at his counterpart.

"Are you ok?" TFArmada Blurr finally managed to say something that in his shock was before prevented.

"of-course-I-would-think-that-I-am-perfectly-fine-and-functional-if-I-were-to-receive-a-dare." TFAnimated Blurr said quickly.

"...Goodbye" and Armada Blurr shut the door in his face.

"Rude.." Animated Blurr complained.

Mink giggles from her little room, having just watched a rewind of a dare from a couple hours ago.

Suddenly, she hears a 'ping' from her computer.

She pulls up the screen, curious, and up pops a paper out of the screen (don't ask how that is possible).

Mink reads the dare on the paper.

"I dare ALL the Bumblebees to sing "It's raining tacos" while all the other 'bots are watching"

Her eyes sparkle is excitement.

"The first dare from a reader!"

She cries, very happy.

"Thank you Energoncoffee!"

Mink fold the paper and tucks it in her pocket, grinning excitedly, she turns on the intercom in her room.

"Would everyone named Bumblebee report to room1784999393727. Thank you!"

5 minutes later, the Bumblebee's from Prime, Animated, Movies, and G1 were all standing in room 1784999393727.

"I wonder what Mink wants with us."

G1 Bumblebee says, a thinking look on his face.

"Probably one of her dares, I really hope it's not something embarrassing."

Animated Bumblebee states.

"Oh, but it will be, also, the dare belongs to Energoncoffee, thank you!"

Mink waves in a random direction and the Bumblebees question her sanity.

As if knowing what their thoughts are, she says;

"What's sanity?"

The Bumblebees give Mink a disturbed look, and Mink, being the oblivious muffin she is, just continued.

"Anyway, the dare is that you all have to sing it's raining tacos, my little spin though, is that you all need to sing it in the rec room, you have one hour to practice, ta ta!"

And Mink vanished in a cloud of 'totally believable' smoke.

The Bumblebees looked at eachother, looked at where Mink was still trying to open the door, shrugged, then began to learn the song.

~one hour later~

"Attention, Attention, would everyone please come to the Rec Room, our fun little Bumblebees have a dare to perform, Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"

Everyone cast sympathetic glances at the mortified Bumblebees as they walked past the crowds to get to the centre of the Rec Room.

Suddenly, music started playing, and the Bumblebees began to sing.

"It's raining tacos

From out of the sky

Tacos

No need to ask why

Just open your mouth and close your eyes

It's raining tacos

Raining tacos

out in the street

Tacos

All you can eat

Lettuce and shell

cheese and meat

It's raining tacos

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum

It's like a dream!

Yum Yum, Yum Yum Yumity Yum

Bring your sour cream!

Shell

Meat

Lettuce

Cheese

(clap clap clap clap clap clap clap)

Shell

Meat

Lettuce

Cheese

Shell

Meat

Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese

It's raining tacos... (ohhoo)

Raining tacos. (ohhoo)

Raining Tacos! (ohhoo!)

(It's raining Tacos)

(raining tacos)

(raining tacos)

(raining tacos)

Raining tacos (shell meat lettuce cheese)

Raining tacos (cheese cheese cheese cheese)

It's raining...

(raining tacos...)"

Then all the Bumblebees face planted on the floor from embarrassment.

"Woohoo, awesome, yay! I like fish! And tacos! And talking smoothie!"

Then staring at Mink began, because no one will ever understand her.

Suddenly, Mink widened her eyes and bolted out of the room towards her 'secret' office.

When Mink got to the dare suggestion machine, a paper was coming out with another dare.

"Avenge-Denae:Waitttttt! You should have Mink dare all of the transformers (every world. Autobot and Decepticons) to all sing a song from Hamilton! Also for G1( If you hadn't already) you should add Mirage since he can go invisible. Just some ideas though."

Mink read it carefully, checked spelling, checked the awesomeness of the Dare, then grinned.

"Yay, Dare #2 arrived! Imma gonna go get Mirage!"

Quickly Mink vanished to the G1 dimension to retrieve Mirage.

In the G1 dimension, many of the remaining Autobots and Decepticons did not know what to do, especially when a little, possibly insane girl appeared on Mirage's head.

And then they both disappeared.

When Mink and Mirage appeared in the Truth or Dare dimension, Mink was insanely giggling and Mirage was panicking.

"Who are are you?! What did you do?!"

Mink just grinned and replied;

"The Rec Room is two hallways down, you should find some people from your dimension there."

Then Mink collapsed in another fit of giggles.

Picking up the microphone, Mink spoke in it to make an announcement.

"Everyone must learn at least one song from Hamilton, if your don't, you will suffer, and you all must sing it every morning, or suffer!"

Mink could hear cries of protest from the hallways, but knew no one would go against her awesomeness (and terrifying) self.

The very next morning, Mink listened to the Transformers do the dare and every one of them sing one song from Hamilton.

Mink could recognise that one of the songs, Satisfied.

The sad part was that most of the Transformers chose different songs, so that was sad, but happy because she had more blackmail.

Mink cackled, and shut off the lights yelling, "good night/morning".

 **Thank you so much Energoncoffee and Avenge-Denae for the very first submitted dares, I hope I followed through with writing them alright.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry for leaving this for so long.**

 **Please Review, tell me how I did and most of all, submit dares.**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Dares 3

**I don't own Transformers, I only own this story and my OC.**

Mink watched her computer, a wide grin on her face.

She loved her job.

Since the last check, Mink had received 3 emails with dares and requests.

"Cool, thank you DarkPyralis, IshipCygatealot, violetcupcake09, and Rabbitpelt, I really appreciate the dares. Now let's see here"

Mink examines the requests on the paper "ok, I can add Lockdown from TFA, but I don't think I can bring anyone from RID 2001 because I didn't really go into that show and I won't really be able to write them properly…sorry"

Mink looks at a corner of the room, and smiles. She snaps her fingers and the form of Lockdown appears out of it.

"What the-" Lockdown is cut off.

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! My name is Mink, you're here to play my game with the others, now get out of here and go meet the others!" Mink pushes the partly stunned, partly confused Lockdown out the door and into the hallway.

She sits down on her dotted chair (of course it has dots) to read and send the dares to the ones who would do them.

Mink grins evily, and cackles with glee.

Outside the door Lockdown questions that girl's sanity.

Quieting down, Mink reads the dares a bit more.

"Hmmm, ok let's check the agenda, lots of singing happening, cool" Mink grinned and stood up.

"Victory shall be ours!" She yelled (All transformers ducked and covered, when they were free they would forever avoid Truth or Dare).

Pulling out a microphone, Mink spoke into it "Greetings my victims, we have another dare (another many actually), so prepare yourselves! Bumblebees, all of you will sing 'It's raining tacos' again, Dinobots will sing 'let it go', and everyone else will sing 'Aoron Burr' from Hamilton. Ready? 3, 2, 1, Go!"

And with that the unwilling Bots and Cons began to sing different songs.

Of course due to different songs, it was mostly a garbled thing of melodies.

When they were all done singing, Mink began cheering "Yay! Fun!" no one agreed with her (some were trying to plan an assasination, not gonna work though).

Shutting down the mic, Mink slid her chair to her computer to send a message to a couple of Transformers.

\- In a science lab

Shockwave (TFP) was working on a possible way to escape when he was startled by a message appearing.

'Hello Shockwave, you have a dare that asks you to make Prowl (from G1) glitch. You have to do it or deal with the consequences ^ ^ tata.' Shockwave vented, annoyed, but then left to just get the dare over with.

Quickly doing some research, Shockwave walked up to G1 Prowl.

"Shockwave? What do you need?" Prowl said. Ever Since Mink had forced everyone here, they had all become a bit more relaxed in between each of their factions.

"Bananas are Boomerangs from mars." Shockwave says simply, before walking away.

Prowl freezes for a moment, before collapsing, catching the attention of multiple different mechs.

"What happened to him" Asks Armada Hotshot, staring at the still body on the floor.

"He has a logic programming that makes him glitch whenever something is non logical" replies G1 Thundercracker as he lifts the still SIC to take to the Medbay.

Around the corner Mink giggled, that was funny, and hey maybe by the time they go back to the war anger will calm down.

Laughing mischievously, Mink went back to her office to send out another dare.

Later in the evening each of the Primes were returning to their berth rooms.

For each of the Optimuses, it had been a rather difficult day due to the stress of playing this odd game and the tension between all of the factions.

In a second though, they each received a message, one they had been informed that sometimes held dares.

"... Call G1 prime 'Grandpa'...?" after that the Primes had a meeting where they discussed this, and the poor G1 Prime had to endure being called Grandpa (Mink thought that this was hilarious of course).

In the morning, Mink had another two victims to deal with.

Rounding a corner, Mink approached G1 Megatron, who was not in the mood for Mink's shenanigans.

"What do you want fleshbag?" snarls Megatron to the grinning Mink.

"You have a dare of which you need to be on the ground in your alt form for 5 minutes, of which Prime Starscream will spend stepping his heel on you, you can't resist." Mink grinned and skipped away.

Megatron was furious, but resigned, he left to go to the rec room, where he saw Prime Starscream waiting.

With a murderous glare, Megatron transformed.

Strutting, Starscream walked over to Megatron and stomped on him with his heel.

It was at this moment that G1 Starscream walked into the room.

"Huzzah! Megatron is being stomped on! I am the new Decepticon leader! Hahahaha!" G1 Starscream cackled.

Five minutes later G1 and Prime Starscream were running for their lives as a very very angry Megatron.

Mink laughed on the couch as she filmed it, before turning to a 'camera'.

"Thank you for watching, please tell what you think and send in more dares" Mink grinned as onlookers either facepalmed or grumbled.

There really were some of them that wanted to assassinate the hyper and happy little girl.

But they would definitely fail due to Mink's fangirl powers and how she had watched Assasination classroom within a few days before making these fun things happen.

Life is fun, muahahahahaha!

 **I hope that was a good chapter, again, sorry for the lack of recent updating.**

 **I'm having a bit of trouble with writing some of these dares so I would appreciate a little less things like singing and more things that would inspire more realistically funny scenarios.**

 **Thank you and please review!**


End file.
